For Tonight
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: Kendall rubs his forehead against the man's adoringly. "You never told me your name."   The man sends him a big grin. "Isn't it more fun like that, though? Just for tonight, you'll be loved by a complete stranger." Kogan. Sequel Up! 'Until I Find You'.


Disclaimer: Pfft, of course I own four singers. They stay in my room because there's no other place for them to crash in. Sometimes, they sing me to sleep.

* * *

><p>i will love love you tonight<br>give me everything tonight  
>for all we know, we might not get tomorrow<br>let's do it tonight  
><strong>give me everything<strong>

Kendall gulps down the rest of the drink from his glass before sighing an obviously drunken breath. _Number six_, he idly thinks, and turns to the bartender to order a different drink. This time, he asks for three glasses of it. The first glass is emptied in no less than five minutes while the other two takes only slightly longer. He twirls the empty glass in his hand as he gazes blankly at the people dancing.

The lights attract him and he finds the current song's beat really good. He turns his whole body to the dance floor as he sips from the drink that somehow appears in his fist. He looks lazily at the men and women grinding and laughing in masses, wondering if, maybe, he should join them.

His question is answered when a _really_ pretty voice asks him, "Wanna dance?"

He blinks at the man in front of him. He's smirking at him, doing this ridiculous thing with his eyebrows and Kendall wants to laugh. Kendall scans the man curiously. He's smaller than him, with spiked hair and a dark blue something on him, and that's as far as Kendall understands. He's the kind of drunk that doesn't forget what happens so he'll probably remember more when he's sober with a killer hangover.

He thinks of whether to say yes or no—and much later, he will realize that his expression must have resembled something like a grimace because the man falters and was probably going take the request back but—and then he nods enthusiastically. He stands up and trips over to the gorgeous man. The brunette's laugh has Kendall smiling drunkenly at him.

He notices that they go to the center of the dance floor and when he's sure they're directly at the heart, the stranger holds unto Kendall's hand and laces their fingers together. He looks confusedly at their clasped hands but they dance to the song anyway. The man is lithe yet his actions are a bit uncoordinated. Kendall laughs goofily and throws his free hand over the other's shoulder and brings him closer. The man grips unto his hip and chuckles back, near his cheeks.

"Where you study, college boy?" The man grins at him.

Kendall stares at him in wonder and blinks. "How'd you know?"

The man stares back bemusedly before shrugging and massaging Kendall's hand with his thumb. "You look it," he answers vaguely.

"Uhmm," the blonde stutters, "MSU Mankato. Hockey."

The man laughs—Kendall realizes he does that a lot, he doesn't really mind—and says, "An athlete, of course."

"What about you?" Kendall shoots back, the embarrassment and drunkenness he feels slurring together.

"Pre-Med," he grins.

Kendall doesn't notice how the man doesn't mention his school, just that the person in front of him is studying medicine and he's studying hockey and how the man looks _nothing_ like a doctor and what the hell is a person studying Pre-Med doing in a bar dancing with him? He nudges his forehead against the smaller and moves against the music around them.

The man keeps talking to him and Kendall might think it's because he enjoys Kendall's slurs and stumbles. But it's okay because the man draws him closer as he does and the warmth Kendall feels doesn't only come from the alcohol and body heat.

They dance to more songs than Kendall could've counted in his inebriated mind. His hands have somehow ended up gripping each other against the back of the man's waist while the brunette's are shoved in the back pockets of his pants. Kendall finds him impossibly fascinating and gorgeous and he kind of wants to bring him home with him. He wonders if he could possibly fall in love when he's drunk with a man who he doesn't even really actually know.

The brunette grins at him and he thinks that the alcohol may be leaving his system when he kisses him.

Kendall pulls the man to him until their bodies are flush against each other. The smaller drags his palm up the blonde's body and digs his fingers into his hair. He opens his mouth and their tongues meet halfway and Kendall may have found his new favorite taste. Their holds on each other are hard enough to bruise and the kiss is incredibly sloppy and perfect. They press into each other as Kendall traces the man's mouth with his tongue. Kendall's mind is hazy but he knows this kiss will forever be imprinted in it.

Kendall may have sighed when they pull apart. He grins stupidly at the man in front of him and the brunette smiles back affectionately and laughingly. Kendall's pretty sure he _has_ fallen in love with this person he didn't know.

Kendall rubs his forehead against the man's adoringly. "You never told me your name."

The man sends him a big grin. "Isn't it more fun like that, though? Just for tonight, you'll be loved by a complete stranger."

Kendall chuckles, the night finally catching up to him. "Go back to my place."

The man's brown eyes soften. "Maybe." He combs through Kendall's strands. "Just focus on right now, Blondie," he whispers as he gives Kendall a quick peck.

They continued to dance, subdued and hushed. Kendall focuses on everything about the man. From the way the gel holding his brown hair up finally lets a few locks fall against the man's forehead to the way his other hand travels up to rest at the base of his neck. He doesn't know whether the sappiness he feels is due to the alcohol or not.

He lets this moment happen. He wants to stay like this because this feels ridiculously perfect.

Hours later, or maybe minutes later, Kendall asks the brunette, "Will you ever tell me who you are?"

"Maybe," he repeats.

Kendall frowns and grips him possessively. "Will you love me after tonight?"

The man laughs softly. "Probably." And Kendall holds him to that.

The man doesn't end up going with him back to his apartment. Kendall doesn't remember how he ends up on his bed, but he remembers the kisses after the man's promise and he remembers the way he smelt and tasted and looked. Kendall wraps his arms around his pillow as he curls into himself.

"I love you," he whispers.

He hopes that more tonights will happen to him.

* * *

><p>Oh my good heavens, I can't write properly anymore. I mean, I didn't necessarily actually SUCK, but wow this is such a pitiful attempt. What is wrong with me? I used to write plenty better than this.<p>

I don't know why, but when this song played in the radio, I just KNEW I needed to write this. When I heard Ne-Yo sing _I will love love you tonight_, I just knew I was going to write something about the song.


End file.
